The Bear and the Clam
by LuthienOronar
Summary: Tsuna leads a calm life with his family after he and his friends had lifted the Arcobaleno curse. But what will he do when the Russian Mafia sends him its "greetings"? I can't elaborate more as I might slip some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival of the Scientist

"Talking" - Japanese

"_Talking_" - Russian

_Talking_ \- Thoughts

* * *

_This is going to be a hell…_

* * *

The morning started as usual. First, Reborn tried to k-ki..wake me up, by **gently** blowing up my bed and part of my room. Then, as I was getting ready to go out and head to school, Lambo and I-pin decided that they wanted to play hide-and-seek with me and my lunch (well… they don't always do it, but it is a custom they started about half a year ago, and every month at least twice this happens…). And when I finally got to school I was late and had to hide from Hibari-san, resulting in my part of _kamikuros_ after the school.

When I returned home I found all my guardians in my room gathered all around the small coffee table.

"Tenth! Tsuna!" I was greeted by my friends (Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto) as I entered the room.

"Mina…" I stopped in reluctance at the entrance to the room. _They weren't today at the class, were they? Neither were Onii-san and Chrome-chan…_

"Oh, you are home, Dame-Tsuna!" from behind came Reborn's famous kick at the head, making me stumble into the room.

"What was that for, Reborn?" I said, rubbing my head after I had regained my balance. When I stole a glance at the table, I noticed there a lot of files with photos of people.

"What were you doing?" suspiciously I asked setting down my bag on my bed and picking one of the files. "Neither of you were in school today."

At these words Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and stood up together, as if they had received a command. In their hands were their respectable weapons: Gokudera with his dynamite and Yamamoto with his sword.

"Who are you? Identify yourselves!" demanded Reborn pointing his Leon, that had already transformed into a gun, at the pair. I quickly put on my mittens, but as I took the Death Flame Pill the intruders charged at me. I ducked Yamamoto's sword and managed to evade Hayato's bombs and tried to lid them out of my house. Reborn followed after me, leaving the attackers alone in my room.

"They are good," commented the former Arcobaleno. "I didn't notice that they were imposters."

"_Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo… and the former Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. I'm really excited to finally make your acquaintance_," said unfamiliar voice in Russian from behind us. _What is wrong with my Intuition? It's like it stopped working…_

I immediately turned around to face the strange man, as Reborn stayed with his face towards the direction of the house. The strange man had long blond hair, gathered in a side tail with a black and silver mask that covered the upper half of his face.

"_And who might you be, Mr. Black Mask?_" asked Reborn in the same language, with his face still facing the Sawada mansion.

"_How rude of me. Please pardon my bad manners_," answered the man making a slight bow, and making with his hand a motion as if he was taking the mask off. "_I'm Vadim Pajari, a scientist._" As Vadim finished talking, Yamamoto and Gokudera had arrived, but their actions showed that they weren't the real ones. I felt how Reborn tensed behind my back and got myself ready for any incoming attack. Suddenly my phone vibrated in the pants.

"Tsuna, seriously?" murmured Reborn, hitting me on the head with his elbow.

"_Please, take your time. We are not in a hurry,_" said the Russian, crossing his hands on the chest. I quickly grabbed the phone out of my pocket and opened the message that had arrived. It was a picture and a location. The picture was taken in a dark place but it was clear from it that my friends, my guardians… no, my **famiglia**, were taken hostage.

"_The site enclosed in the message is the place where your sem'ya is._" Reborn looked over my shoulder at the message, as the man told us that.

"_What do you want?_" I asked the scientist, bumping my clenched fists at each other.

"_Your help_," followed the short reply.

_Ha?_

* * *

mina - everyone

famiglia - family (Italian)

sem'ya - family (Russian)

* * *

A/N

Hello!

Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it!

Stay tuned~


	2. Chapter 2: What's the plan?

A/N

Hello!

This is the second chapter of "The Bear and the Clam". Sorry that it is also a short chapter~

Now, I've got **2** followers and **1** review! I'm really thankful to you: SoUKnowMe, xoshortnsassy09 &amp; (are a guest?)!

Now for the answer to the review:

Yes, I made it so that Tsuna understands Russian. It will get more understandable with the time (I hope~).

* * *

"Talking" - Japanese

"_Talking_" - Russian

_Talking_ \- Thoughts

* * *

_He just said that he wants my help?!_

"_I know it sounds weird…_" said the man, shifting uneasily for the first time of this conversation. And for the first time of this day my Intuition signaled to me. I took Reborn by his hand and jumped on the scientist, doing so that both the adults were on earth lying down. As I did it the imposters of my friends were blown up into small bits. If I hadn't moved the adults, we all would have been blown up.

"_You are going to tell us everything, but in safer location,_" I threatened the Russian and with the help of Reborn we brought him to a safer location (it is near the Namimori Shrine. Because Reborn had suggested that we start preparing the Vongola hideout in Namimori, we started with the shrine. For now we already have a passage connecting my house, Hibari's house and a multilevel building beneath the Namimori Shrine. ). As we entered through the door that separated the Shrine hideout from the tunnels we entered a huge hall with many doors on its walls. Suddenly Hibari-san jumped out of no where and started attacking us but luckily he very fast noticed that it was me and Reborn. That was unlucky for me because he focused his attacks on me, and I had just left the Death Flame mode because I had relaxed as I understood that the opponent was Hibari-san.

"H-h-hibari-san! P-please, s-stop!" I tried to block another strong attack of the leader of the Disciplinary committee.

"Kyoya, what do you know about **the** intruders?," said Reborn as he made the scientist to sit down.

"Hn," sneered Hibari as he left me alone and went towards one of the doors. He opened it and entered the room that was behind it. I glanced at Reborn and then followed my Guardian. There Hibari gave me a thick folder which I immediately opened. As I looked through the pages I noticed a photo of the place where was taken a photo that I had received on the phone.

"Hibari-san, I've got a strange mail with a location and a photo," I told him after I finished going through the file. "Some of the data that you found matches with that from the mail."

"Show me, Omnivore."

I silently handed the phone over to my Cloud Guardian, but then it struck me.

_How did he manage not to get captured?_

I do understand that Hibari-san is my strongest guardian, but Chrome is still protected by Mukuro from time to time, and he is on par with Hibari-san. As I wanted to ask Hibari-san about it, Reborn entered the room with the scientist close on his heels.

"I've talked to this gentleman here. It seems that he was sent by **that** mafia organization."

"What do you mean by '**that**'?" I asked him.

"The one that raised Kyoya…"

"Hn."

"But wasn't he raised by the Chinese?"

"Indeed, he was. But the Chinese are just mediators in this conflict that the Russians want to start. Well, not even mediators but the underlings."

"So how did a famous scientist like Vadim Pajari ended up here?"

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna," hissed Reborn, pointing transformed Leon at me. "It isn't the Scientist. This man was just saying whatever he was told through this ear plug," at this point Reborn tossed a small button thing at me, which I managed to barely catch. I quickly examined the device and passed it to Hibari-san.

"The location that the Omnivore has received in the mail corresponds with one of the hideouts that I know of," told my Cloud Guardian passing the folder with the information to Reborn.

"But who is this man then?" I asked Reborn.

"Just a very good actor that was caught in a difficult situation. His family is held hostages with the rest of your Guardians," answered me Reborn as he flipped through the pages.

"Can we organize him a safe place to wait for his family members?" I asked Reborn as I examined the man. My tutor looked at me as though I was crazy and nodded in agreement for that.

"Then, as soon as this man is safe, we are going in."

* * *

A/N

Hope to see you soon :)


	3. Chapter 3: The start of the Operation

A/N

Hello!

This is the third chapter of "The Bear and the Clam". I'm really sorry that it took me so much time to post and that the chapter is short... Hope it will be less time between this and the next update~

* * *

"Talking" - Japanese

"_Talking_" - Russian

_Talking_ \- Thoughts

* * *

"I need to know everything about this place: layout of this place, amount and positions of the guards, location of the room that we need to get in. And most of all, I want to know how that Russian organization got its hands on the Chinese mafia."

It didn't take long for Hibari-san and his men to find out what I had wanted to know. As soon as he gave did it I devised the plan to save my Guardians (with the help of Reborn). The day of operation was decided to be tomorrow morning, because we couldn't lose any more time and had to act quick.

Later that night, we went to the airport where a small private jet was waiting for us. He didn't have any signs that could point out that it belonged to the Vongola (per my request) and we quickly boarded it. Soon we were in the sky.

**Gokudera's POV **

_My head hurts so much… Where am I?_

I looked around myself trying to see the surroundings in the darkness. The only things that I found out from that were that I wasn't alone and that my companions and I were in a big room. I quickly stood up, but had to take a few moments before I went over to the people who were lying on the ground, as my vision turned black and I waited for it to clear up. The closest person to me was the baseball freak. I didn't find any open wounds on him and tried to wake him up, applying some pressure at his shoulders. Luckily he soon woke up.

"Gokudera?" he cocked his head looking at me.

"Try to wake up the other people," I quickly whispered to him and together we started to check the others. There were total of five persons: Turf-Head, Chrome, Stupid Cow, Baseball Freak and me.

"Where are the Cloud and Boss?" asked quietly Chrome, as soon as we gathered in a small circle.

"_Excellent question, Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro_," said a familiar voice in perfect Russian. "_Please excuse my manners. _Welcome, Vongola Guardians!"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted Turf-Head.

"Hm? You don't recognize me? I thought better of you…"

"Ah! You are that man… The head of the Orso Famiglia!" suddenly exclaimed Chrome.

"I EXTREMELY don't remember him!" shouted Turf-Head hitting the air in front of him.

"Also known as Vadim Pajari, **the** Scientist," I continued as something clicked in my head.

"But that still doesn't explain what we are doing here…" said the baseball idiot, putting his hands behind his head.

"You could say I am genuinely interested in you and in your new weapons…" replied the Russian.

"But?" I asked, feeling that the man who brought us here wasn't telling us everything.

"You won't believe that. Probably because you don't know what is going to happen, while I do…"

"You will not scare me, the great Lambo-sama!" suddenly woke up the stupid cow.

"I agree to that EXTREMELY!" Chrome nodded in agreement to the stupid boxer's words.

From nowhere appeared a door which soundlessly opened and revealed another room with 7 doors. Each door was of a different color: indigo, green, yellow, red, violet scarlet-red and bright-orange.

"You know what color you are, don't you?"_ Who does he take us for? Idiots?_ "Please stand in front of the door that represents your element," ordered the mad man. We quickly did as he told us, with minor delay on Stupid Cow's side, because he didn't want to part from Chrome.

"Well then, if I got the agreement of the most, let the testing begin!"

_Wait. Why are we following his commands!?_


End file.
